Estelas de luz
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Ichigo conoció a Rukia muchas veces, y si no hubiera muerto él podría haber dicho que a ella le gustaba comer estrellas, matar gatos y soñar que volaba a la luna con alas translucidas.


**Titulo: **Estelas de luz

**Sinopsis: **Ichigo conoció a Rukia muchas veces, y si no hubiera muerto él podría haber dicho que a ella le gustaba comer estrellas, matar gatos y soñar que volaba a la luna con alas translucidas.

**Rating: **So M, creo. (No lemmon sorry)

**Nota autora:** Fanfic echo para la actividad de halloween (fics de terror) en el hermoso foro_ Stop the rain_, de ahí creo que solo decirles que leerán, un AU. Y Ichigo tiene 24 y Rukia 19, that.

* * *

**Estelas de luz**

_Y dejamos un rastro de luz  
que puede alumbrar  
o puede cegar  
que puede partirte los huesos  
o te puede matar_

**...**

La **primera **(si la primera, porque hubo siguientes) vez que Ichigo Kurosaki conoció a Rukia Kuchiki fue una tarde donde la llovizna de gotas de hielo le calaban los huesos y su camisa de la tienda de salvación se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

Observó en ella primeramente las pestañas que se daban abrazos unas con las otras de los largas que eran, las cuales se encontraban empapadas y caídas (como sus tenis de una talla menos que encajaban sus uñas a los dedos).

Luego miró a sus ojos, canicas redondas y enormes, con colores casi etéreos que pasaban de un gris y saltaban a un azul profundo y luego juraba ver lunas de plata jugar en sus orbes. Los cuales tiempo después lo tranquilizaban (o desesperaban) casi al punto del placer.

Sin saber por qué, (después supo que fue el maldito destino) la invito a acurrucarse en su sombrilla, la del trabajo mediocre en la tienda de comida que sobornaba a los de sanidad para que se hicieran la vista gorda por las ratas pardas (las mismas que se encargaba de matar y luego limpiar su sangre pegajosa del piso intentando no vomitar).

La carne de Rukia era blanca, paliducha, con sutiles vellos dorados que se enroscaban por la temperatura, con su vestido de marca que le quedaba a las rodillas (aquellos que su hermana menor solo se podía permitir en revistas), cubriendo cicatrices y moretones recientes.

Caminaron.

Ella con su maleta llena de penas y sueños. Ichigo sin despegarse de su lado la encaminaba a su departamento. Como una madre a su hijo, enseñándole que rumbo debía seguir en la vida.

Pero Rukia no era su hija.

Si no lo que pensaba sería incesto.

**…**

La **segunda **vez que Ichigo conoció a Rukia fue dentro de las húmedas paredes con tintes crema de su cuarto.

La chica reía sola, sólita, sin hacer nada más que eso. Luego caminaba con gráciles pasos por todo el cuarto, parecía estar encerrada en su cabeza, parecía disfrutarlo de manera inestimable. Giraba sobre si misma con carcajadas aterciopeladas, con los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza.

Y hubiera sido un escenario hermoso.

Si la chica no tuviera un montón de cortadillas con sangre fresca fluyendo de ellas. En su cara, en sus brazos, en sus piernas. La sangre la cubría como jugo de fresas.

Y también hubiera sido hermoso.

Si no fuera por los gatos muertos colgados del ventilador ese que giraba echando polvo viejo y pelos naranjas a la cara de sorpresa y terror de Ichigo.

Rukia había sido fuertemente regañada por el chico, diciéndole que esos gatos eran de su vecino, la bella chica se excuso diciendo "_Ellos sabían de mi, nadie puede saber además de tí"_, Ichigo entonces curo sus heridas sin preguntarle el porque de las mismas (de alguna forma extraña, sentía que no debía o podía terminar cubierto de sangre como jugo de fresas al igual que ella)

Al final de descolgar a los gatos y tirarlos a un bote lejos de ahí (asegurando que nadie lo viera), registró todo su departamento mediocre en busca de objetos punza cortantes y los guardó en un cajón con llave junto a la cara de una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa le metió el miedo justo en la médula.

**…**

La **tercera **vez que Ichigo conoció a Rukia fue cuando la tuvo que abrazar en una noche de tormenta.

Las débiles ventanas temblaban por los truenos, las cortinas desechas por el tiempo y la acidez del aire no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para impedir que la luz de los rayos iluminaran a los dos chicos abrazados en una esquina.

El piso casi se sentía pegajoso debido a la humedad, la incesante lluvia azotaba el techo con goteras, goteras de las cuales caían gotas de miel y chocolate (y una otra de sangre) a los ojos de Rukia,"_drip, drop"_sonaban en su mente y en el suelo.

Rukia parecía más débil que de costumbre, con más languidez en su cuerpo. Ichigo podía sentir los brazos de ella aferrarse a su ropa con debilidad. Sentía a la chica casipor completo gracias a que solo estaba en una camisa muchas tallas más grande y nada más.

Pero él quería sentirla por completo.

Ella se dejo llevar complacida, mirando las gotas de sangre escurrir desde el techo en la cabellera naranja de Ichigo.

"_Drip drop" _se mezclaban con los dulces gemidos.

**...**

La cuarta vez que Ichigo Kurosaki conoció a Rukia Kuchiki fue cuando vio el periódico un día en su trabajo, el cual casi siempre ignoraba pues a el no le interesaban el mundo. A el le interesaba su mundo (él y Rukia).

Pero cuando notó en la parte de abajo de la portada el rostro de ella, supo que debía leerlo.

"_Se da por muerta a la heredera de la fortuna Kuchiki"_, anunciaba el titulo en su esplendor de letras negras y gorditas. Pasó las hojas que dejaban marcas de la tinta negra en sus dedos, haciéndolos ver putrefactos.

Ichigo lo sospechaba, esa ropa de "_Chanel y no se cuanta mierda más"_, no podía comprarse sola, ni era regalada a chicas de mirada abismal, sonrisas manchadas de psicosis y piel de porcelana.

Siguió leyendo, "_Se dice que lo más probable es que haya muerto en el accidente de coche, donde murieron sus hermanos mayores, más como nunca se encontró el cuerpo no se podía asegurar nada"  
_  
Ichigo entendió ahora esos "_No, hermano, no puedes" _o "_¿Por qué hermana?"_que Rukia pronunciaba en medio de una comida o dormida.

Guardo el periódico (que no pagó, joder que no lo haría) en su maleta y terminó de despegar la sangre de rata coagulada del piso de arriba antes de poder irse y llevarle un helado de fresas a la chica que de seguro lo esperaba con ansías.

**...**

La **ultima** vez que Ichigo conoció a Rukia fue donde el maldito destino se mostró a sus ojos.

Ichigo le preguntó acerca de sus hermanos y de la noticia del periódico una noche donde podías sentir la humedad del roció refrescarte el rostro y al viento cargado de malos recuerdos arremolinar tu cabello.

Antes él le había contando con pocas palabras que vivía solo desde hace casi tres años (antes que ella pusiera un pie en el suelo agrietado), que tenía dos hermanas menores y un padre idiota, algo más o menos normal y común, que los visitaba a fin de año y en vacaciones.

Ambos estaban sentados en la terraza de ese departamento casi en ruinas, afuera del cuarto piso, con un té helado, frió, muy frió.

Rukia se congelo, casi como el té.

"_Te diré, solo te diré a ti Ichigo, porque solo tú puedes saberlo"_

Él no sabia si eso era una bendición o una maldición ese privilegio.

Rukia se paró y extendió sus brazos al cielo.

―Siempre he querido comerme las estrellas Ichigo, tener alas translucidas y volar a la luna, entonces regresar y venir por ti. ―Rukia clavó sus pupilas en la luna, esas que causaban tranquilidad casi placer en Ichigo.

Ichigo no contestaría, dejaría que Rukia soltara su locura y su poesía barata un poco, tal vez así luego se dignaría a hablar del tema, así que solo se paro del sucio piso y se colocó a su lado, notando al barandal demasiado oxidado y frágil.

―Pero es imposible ¿verdad?, mis hermanos siempre me lo decían, "_No puedes hacerlo", "No debes venir" "No debes decirlo"_, siempre era "_No"_ y "_No"_ a cada momento, yo los amaba, los amaba tanto que me hacían sangrar el corazón cada vez que tenía uno de sus "_No"_nuevamente. ―Rukia respiró profundo, parecía querer tragar más que oxigeno― . ¿Como iba a saber?, ¡Como iba a saber!

Rukia alzo aún más sus brazos queriendo rasgar la cúpula negra que los cubría y encontrar más luz.

―Se que ahora están muertos, merecen estarlo y a la vez no, cuando los recuerdo viene a mi mente tantas cosas, como la época en la que todavía estaba cuerda y no veía a mis demonios rascarme las orejas. ―Ichigo supo que no estaba del todo loca, el podía sentir cada noche antes de dormir a sus demonios respirar de forma errática y regresar a sus oídos.

―¿Como murieron?

Rukia alzó tanto su brazos que Ichigo pensó que tomaría una de esas tantas estrellas y empezaría a morderla.

―Ellos murieron por mi culpa.

Ichigo no supo si consolarla o irse huyendo.

―Los amaba tanto... tanto que ante mis ojos ellos tenían que seguir siendo perfectos, tenía que hacer que el mundo no supiera su secreto... ellos no podían amarse Ichigo, no de la forma en la que yo te amo. ―Él sintió el sabor férreo del te amargarse en su lengua.

―¿Sabes como eran?, eran hermosos, tenían el cabello echo a mano, negro como el mio, piel tersa y blanca, como la mía, ojos grises llenos de galaxias, ¡Ichigo como los míos! ―Ichigo no sabía si era emoción o repulsión lo que demostraba Rukia.

―Ver, ver como se tocaban, se besaban, todo eso y más detrás de todos, siendo hermanos... siendo perfectos, no podía, no podía permitirlo. ―Rukia bajó sus brazos abruptamente, sus dedos chocaron con su vestido _Dolce & Gabanna_descolorado.

La mirada más gélida de sus ojos se instalaron en Ichigo.

Ichigo supo entonces que debió haber huido.

―Debieron dejarme comer estrellas Ichigo, debieron dejar de tener sexo en las noches cuando fingía dormir, debieron dejar que los matara más fácilmente.

Ichigo en definitiva debió haber huido.

Rukia se acerco al chico que solo la miraba con pánico denotado en sus iris.

―Pero no tengas miedo, tú no Ichigo, solo tú me has dicho "sí" todo este tiempo, solo tú has podido hacer que olvide un poco, solo tú has calmado de vez en cuando a mis demonios ―Rukia volvió a voltearse y alzo los brazos otra vez.

―Cuando hice que ese auto se saliera a ese barranco pensé que moriría con ellos, pero el destino es cruel, estamaldito, como tú y yo.

Ichigo miró de rabillo a la chica a su lado.

―¡Ven Ichigo, volemos juntos! ¡Volemos hacía la luna! ―Ella gritó con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, esa chica era un demonio disfrazado de ángel caído, podría aparentar que no lo sabía por más tiempo.

Pero ya no.

Si lo hacia terminaría como Byakuya o Hisana Kuchiki, con su piel echa hule y despegándose de sus huesos bajo metros de tierra negra.

―¡Ven! ¡Ichigo, ámame y vuela conmigo! ―Ichigo sentía a sus hueso anclarse, no podía mover ni un dedo, Rukia tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Y lo miró, con sus pestañas dándose abrazos, con sus ojos llenos de galaxias, con su piel pálida, con su sonrisa manchada de psicosis y con su intensión más palpable de matar al pobre chico que estaba congelado a su lado.

―No... ―susurró el chico al borde de la locura y de perder la razón.

Rukia sintió que algo le escocía la espalda, eran las alas que nacían lentamente.

―Si Ichigo, hoy volaremos juntos.

Y el barandal empezó a ceder a la fuerza de la chica, Ichigo quiso escapar pero se lo impidió un abrazo al cuello, que hizo que chocaran con el ya muy frágil barandal que se cayo junto con ambos.

Ambos caían como estelas de luz.

Rukia cegando y matando, Ichigo alumbrando y quebrando huesos.

**Juntos.**

Solo el grito de desesperación y de terror absoluto de Ichigo pudo ser escuchado segundos antes que su sangre se esparciera por todo el cemento.

Pues Rukia solo pensaba que sabor tendría las estrellas.

* * *

Very gay (?).

¡Gracias por leer!

Dejen Review C:

bye-bye


End file.
